Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data with a reasonable cable diameter. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber long-haul links.
Fiber optic cables used for distribution or drop links should have the necessary characteristics for the application. For instance, the fiber optic cable designs should provide water-blocking, cushion the optical fibers, couple the optical fibers to the buffer tube or cable jacket, and allow movement of the optical fibers during bending, installation, or the like However, not all fiber optic cable designs provided all of these characteristics and instead rely on installation procedures to achieve the desired characteristics.
For instance, some fiber optic cable designs can require special installation procedures such as coiling the cable at specified intervals for providing coupling to the optical fibers. Using installation procedures to achieve the desired characteristics can be problematic and/or add complexity and expense. By way of example, the fiber optic cable can be installed improperly and fail to provide the proper level of coupling. Additionally, the coiling of the cable requires extra cable length within the optical network. If the fiber optic cable is used as a distribution cable, coiling of the cable can interfere with intended node locations (e.g., distribution locations) along the length of the cable.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need for fiber optic cable designs that provide all of the required performance characteristics along with quick and easy access and deployment without requiring special installation techniques. Moreover, the reliability and robustness of the fiber optic cables and the interconnection therebetween must withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment.